


Blue Faction

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blue's Micro Aus, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Washington is sent to look at the two cells left after the criminal syndicate he's a part of starts to crumble.





	Blue Faction

“There IS no Red vs Blue, you’re both cells of the Freelancer Group,” Washington repeated in frustration. The two factions had been after each other for years and they were so small and unimportant no one had ever bothered to look in on them. Now with the Director missing and Boss Carolina assumed dead, and everyone else infighting or in hiding it fell to him. They were some of the last few in their ranks left untouched by police raids–Connie.

An under cover cop, all this time. He wondered if it was their friendship that had kept him off the wanted list. 

“Just what a Blue would say.” 

Washington took a deep breath. “I’m not a blue. You’re both colour coordinated within the structure of our organization! You’re not enemies! You’re not rivals! This street corner you’ve been fighting over? There’s no need to fight over it! It belongs to us!”

“Ridiculous! I’ve been fighting those slimy Blues for years! If you’re really from The big cheese, then what’s our code word?” Sarge asked smugly.

Wash flipped through is phone. “Your codeword is… codeword?” 

“Stand down men.”

“Everyone knows our fucking code word,” The guy in orange grumbled. 

-

“You’ll have to see our boss then,” Tucker crossed his arms.”he’s the one that handles things like this.

“Boss? You–neither of you, have in cell bosses. You’re underlings,” Carolina said slowly. “MY underlings.”

Tucker laughed. “Hah, okay lady, suuuuure.” 

“You have no idea who I am.” 

“Noooope.”

Carolina pushed him out of her way and entered the room. She expected a macho idiot counting stacks of her money.

Instead she found.

“Washington?” her voice dropped. 

Washington jerked up in surprise, uno cards flying everywhere. 

“Uno!” The man in blue next to him proclaimed. 

“B-boss?” 

“What exactly are you doing?” she crossed her arms. 

“UH.”

“Church is our boss,” The guy in blue said helpfully.

“CHURCH?” Carolina’s voice rose.

“I can’ explain! It’s not what it looks like!” 

“It looks like you’ve been posing as a member of the Church family and have taken over Blue and Red Cell.”

“UH… well… I–yousee, It was a misunderstanding, and Caboose finds it easier if he calls me Church–and it’s just Blue Faction actually uh… the Reds are… sort of our enemies?”

“We have movie nights,” ‘Caboose’ added. 


End file.
